Currently, there are mainly two ways for positioning a terminal including satellite positioning and base station positioning.
Herein, the satellite positioning system includes global positioning system GPS of the United States, global navigation satellite system GLONASS of the Russia and Beidou satellite positioning system of China. The satellite positioning has advantages such as a wide geographical coverage and high positioning accuracy and so on.
Base station positioning refers to a positioning technique that the position of a terminal is determined by acquiring the mobile operator's base station which the terminal accesses. Its advantages include that it is not dependent on GPS and can perform an indoor positioning.
Although the accuracy of the satellite positioning is high, but it cannot perform the indoor positioning, while the base station positioning can perform the indoor positioning, but its positioning accuracy is very low.